


All I Want For Christmas

by on_the_moon_at_last



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_moon_at_last/pseuds/on_the_moon_at_last
Summary: Lena decides it's time to make her intentions known.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	All I Want For Christmas

Holidays weren’t ever her favorite. It’s not until Kara brings her to Midvale for Thanksgiving, to meet Eliza, that she begins to even consider holidays worthy of note. Even when she grew closer to Kara’s circle of friends, they still held minimal value to her. They’ve been together for four years now. It’s nearly Christmas. This is the fourth Christmas they’ve spent as a couple and if the CEO has her way the last they’ll spend as simple lovers. As she tucks the small box into Kara’s stocking, Lena hopes her alien paramour likes diamonds. This ring was not cheap.


End file.
